


A Pirates Life 2

by Sara1991



Series: A Pirates Life [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Dragon Ball, Fruits Basket, Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, RESTART
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: Sequel to A Pirates Life. Read the first one to understand this.I am going to add characters from Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z & Fruits Basket to this.  First one was just mew mew power...PLEASE NOTE I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW/MEW MEW POWER, SAILOR MOON, DRAGON BALL Z OR FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS...I ONLY CLAIM THE CHARACTERS & THE STORY I CREATE.I will put characters & pairings up at a later time...





	1. Characters!

** A Pirates Life 2: **

* * *

Chloe-16 & Elliot-20/21

Zoey-16 & Mark-18 (Chapter 1 Only)

Zoey-16 & Dren-18

Serena-16 & Trunks-21

Tohru-17 & Haru-19

Renee-23 & Wesley-26

Anika-19 & Liam-21

Trista-23 & Shigure-26

Arisa-18

Hana-17

Corina-16/17 & Mark-18

Bridget-16 & Sardon-25

Kiki-15 & Tarb-15

Mimi-15 & Momiji-15

Amara-22 & Michelle-21

Kyo-19 & Kagura-20

Amy-23 & Hatori-26

Lita-17

Mina-17

Raye-16

Vegeta-39 & Bulma-36

** The bad: **

Captain Deep Blue-32 x Maria-28

First Mate Piccolo-27

Bailey-16 & Tyler-18

Darien-23 & Beryl-19

Emerald-18 & Diamond-19

Andy-17 & Andrea-18

Krod-19

Diputs-17

Nappa-30

Raditz-30

Mack-17

** The Stupid: **

Carter

Maylyn

Hadley

Poppy

Karson

 


	2. A New Beginning!

It had three weeks since the gang decided to become an official pirate crew again and since they all found out that Wesley and Chloe are brother and sister.

So far the crew consists of Elliot as captain, Wesley as first mate/Lead Chef/Baker, Kiki and Mimi as cabin girls, Chloe, Zoey, Mark, Renee, Anika, Liam, Corina and Bridget as crew members.

Right now Anika and Renee went north to see if some of their crew mates or friends would like to join the new crew while Liam and Wesley went south to do the same thing.

Corina and Bridget went into town to meet up with two or three of their friends who wanted to join a pirate crew.

Right now Elliot, Chloe, Zoey and Mark were watching the house…and Kiki and Mimi while they went swimming.

“They look like they’re having fun.” Zoey said looking on as Kiki and Mimi swam and splashed around in the water.

“Yeah…” Chloe sighed as she watched them.

“Do you two want to learn how to swim?” Elliot asked sitting next to Chloe.

“It would probably be what’s best. You know, with you two wanting to be pirates and all.” Mark said as he stood next to Zoey.

“Maybe tomorrow?” Chloe asked softly; she was terrified of the water. But, she wanted to learn how to swim; she needed to learn how to swim.

“That’s fine. We still need to find a ship and all that.” Elliot said simply.

“And decide everyone’s roles.” Mark said simply.

“That’s true…” They all sighed.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Don’t you want to come in?” Kiki and Mimi asked as they waved at the group.

“We’d love to come in, but we don’t know how to swim…” Zoey called back with Chloe’s permission.

“Oh…” The two young girls said softly.

“Are you going to learn how?” Mimi asked curiously.

“Do you want to learn how?” Kiki asked equally as curious.

“Maybe tomorrow.” Zoey replied.

“Cool!” The girls exclaimed happily.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

After about fifteen minutes the group went inside because it had started down pouring.

“Well…we knew it was supposed to rain today.” Mark said as they looked out the windows.

“Yeah…” Chloe said softly.

“Don’t worry Chloe, we’re safe.” Elliot said holding onto her.

“I know.” Chloe said leaning into Elliot’s embrace…and then sneezed.

“I think I’m going to go change into something warmer. Zoey, don’t you want to get changed as well?” Chloe asked softly.

“Yeah, of course.” Zoey said as she followed Chloe.

** With Elliot & Mark: **

“What was that all about?” Mark asked confused as he and Elliot stood there.

“I’m not sure. I think she just wants to have one on one time with Zoey; they haven’t had time just the two of them for a long time. Not with how hectic it’s been.” Elliot said simply.

“Yeah, I suppose…” Mark sighed.

“Mark…just because you and Zoey are dating now doesn’t mean you can smother her; she does need time with her best friend.” Elliot sighed when he sensed jealousy rising in Mark.

“Yes…I know… I just want to spend all my time with Zoey and I don’t want to share her.” Mark said sitting down.

“Yes, I can tell; I want to spend as much time with Chloe as I possibly can as well. But I also know that she has her friends as well; and if I try to take her away from her friends, she might grow to resent me. Just as if you try to keep Zoey away from her friends; she’ll grow to resent and push you away.” Elliot explained calmly.

“I know…” ‘Shows what you know.’ Mark sighed and then thought to himself.

** With Chloe & Zoey: **

“What’s up?” Zoey asked once they were in Chloe’s and Elliot’s room.

“I just wanted to tell you something important. I wanted to tell you awhile ago, but it’s been so busy here and it seems like I never see you anymore… I know that you love Mark and everything; but it seems like you spend all your time with him now. I’m not trying to be jealous or anything; I just miss you…” Chloe said softly as she stripped out of her wet clothes.

“I miss you too. And he’s been driving me crazy.” Zoey said as she changed into a dry sun dress.

“What’s wrong?” Chloe asked confused.

“As of late he’s become more clingy and possessive. I wouldn’t say that’s he’s controlling; but I’m afraid that’s where things are heading. But I’ll figure all that out later; what did you want to tell me?” Zoey asked brushing her and Mark out of the way.

“Oh right. I just wanted to tell you that Elliot asked me to marry him a few weeks ago…and I said yes.” Chloe said softly looking at Zoey as she put her sundress on.

For a minute or two it was quiet.

“Zoey? Zoey, are you mad at me for saying yes?” Chloe asked confused as to why Zoey wasn’t saying anything.

“No, I’m not mad at you; I’m just a little surprised. But I’m also incredibly happy for you. To be honest, I kind of figured he asked you when I saw the ring you were all of the sudden wearing. I thought maybe you didn’t want me knowing; but now it makes since. Yeah, things have been crazy here. Now with that being said…can I see the ring close up now?” Zoey asked happily, with a few tears running down her cheeks; she was thrilled for Chloe.

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I want to tell you? You’re my best friend; you’re the first one I want to know. Here.” Chloe said pulling the ring off from around her neck to show her. (The ring was too big for her finger so she wears it as a necklace.)

“Its so beautiful.” Zoey said as she looked at it.

“Elliot said it belonged to his mother and so on.” Chloe said when Zoey handed it back to her.

“It’s so lovely; I’m so happy for you.” Zoey said as she started crying.

“Thank you. And don’t worry; I’m sure things will work out with you and Mark.” Chloe said as she hugged Zoey.

“I don’t know Chloe; I don’t know. I don’t know how much more of this…this I don’t know…feeling trapped anymore.” Zoey said as she hugged Chloe back.

They sat on the bed, hugging each other while Chloe comforted Zoey the best that she could for fifteen minutes.

“I’m sorry about that.” Zoey sniffled.

“It’s ok; no need to be sorry.” Chloe said smiling.

“You’re so lucky to have Elliot; he genuinely cares about you. I feel as if Mark used to care about me; but now it feels like he doesn’t.” Zoey said softly.

“What are you going to do?” Chloe asked softly.

“I don’t know…” Zoey said as she stood up.

“Well, we’d better get out there before they come looking for us.” Zoey said as she wiped her face clear of her tears.

“Right.” Chloe said with a soft smile; she was worried about Zoey, but she didn’t know what to do.

“There you two are. How are you feeling?” Mark asked as he walked over to Zoey right away.

“We’re good.” Zoey lied.

“That’s good.” Mark said not seeing it when he hugged her while Elliot just looked over at Chloe; he knew something was up.

“What’s going on?” Kiki and Mimi asked walking in.

“Nothing much. Is there something you want?” Elliot asked looking at the twins.

“Not really…” Kiki started.

“We’re just hungry.” Mimi finished.

“Well…Wesley and the others will be home after awhile. Why don’t you just have some granola bars for now?” Elliot suggested.

“Ok!” The twins exclaimed as they grabbed a snack and then ran to the living room to watch TV or something.

“Hey, we’re back! And look who we brought with us!” Corina called walking through the front door with Bridget and two other girls.

One of the girls was tall with long brown hair tied up into a ponytail and green eyes while the other girl was a little shorter than her with long blonde hair with a big red bow in it and blue eyes.

“Who are they?” Elliot and Mark asked as they walked in.

“Elliot don’t you remember them? Its Lita and Mina.” Bridget said softly.

“No way…Mina, I can see. But wow Lita; you got tall.” Elliot said shocked.

“I know right; I shot right up. Oh, you must be Mark, Chloe and Zoey?” Lita asked looking at the three.

“Oh yes. Lita, Mina; this is Ace’s daughter Chloe; she’s also my fiancée…the love of my life. And this is her best friend Zoey and her boyfriend Mark. Guys, these are Lita and Mina; they were members of our crew before.” Elliot explained as he introduced everyone.

“It’s very nice to meet you.” Chloe, Zoey, Lita and Mina said while Mark just smiled…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need a little help...
> 
> How do you think I should take the relationship between Zoey & Mark?
> 
> I did the 1st story with those 2 together due to a challenge I had received to put them together and not bash him.
> 
> But now that that's done with & I'm working on a sequel; I don't know if I want to keep them together. I'm really not a fan of Masaya/Mark...
> 
> & if you don't want to continue to see them together should I make her single or do you have any opinions on who she should be with? (Kish/Dren is not an option because he is heel)
> 
> & if you think I should keep her & Mark together say so & I will find a way to do that...


	3. New Information!

It was a few hours later when screaming could be heard from Zoey’s and Mark’s room.

“What do you think is going on in there?” Lita and Mina asked confused.

“Do you think we should go see if either one needs help?” Bridget asked meekly.

“Do you think Zoey’s ok?” Chloe asked softly.

“I’m not sure…” Elliot said holding onto Chloe.

“What’s going on anyways?” Corina asked curiously.

“Zoey and Mark are having some issues…she says he’s become too clingy and suffocating as of late.” Chloe said softly.

“She actually said all that?” Lita, Mina, Bridget and Corina asked shocked.

“What’s going on?” Kiki and Mimi asked coming into the living area.

“They’re arguing.” Corina said not sugarcoating anything.

“That’s it! I can’t take it anymore!” Zoey screamed as she stormed out of her room and into the living area.

“What the hell did I do wrong this time?!” Mark yelled following Zoey.

“Ok…Kiki, Mimi; why don’t you go back to your room for now…” Bridget said ushering them to their room.

“Awww! Ok…” Kiki and Mimi complained, but eventually just complied and went to their room.

“What did you do? You won’t stop smothering me; I can’t take it anymore! Chloe is my best friend and because of you I never really see her anymore!” Zoey yelled.

“You see her every day!” Mark yelled back.

“But we don’t hang out like we used to! Every time she asks you are somehow always right there to say that I don’t have time; maybe next time! You’ve taken me away from her and now she feels a little neglected!” Zoey yelled.

“Oh come on! She doesn’t feel neglected; she has Elliot. Right; you don’t feel neglected now do you?” Mark asked Chloe calmly.

“Well no…I don’t feel neglected, but I…” Chloe started only to be interrupted by Mark.

“See, she doesn’t mind.” Mark said looking at Zoey.

“Actually, I don’t think she was done speaking.” Lita said stepping in.

“What?” Mark asked like an idiot.

“I said I don’t think Chloe was done speaking; she was trying to say something else when you just butted in.” Lita said calmly.

“Were you going to say something else?” Mark asked annoyed.

“Yes…I wanted to say while I don’t feel neglected, I still miss her.” Chloe said softly.

“Mark…I told you before; if you don’t give Zoey space she’s not going to be happy.” Elliot said annoyed as he crossed his arms across his chest.

“Shut up! What do you know? You’re always spending time with Chloe!” Mark yelled pissed.

“That’s not true; I give her the space she needs when she asks or needs. And she does the same for me. I know that you love Zoey and that you want to be with her at all times; but dude, she needs time to herself as well. If you love Zoey like I love Chloe, you’ll give her the space she needs.” Elliot said as calmly as he could.

“That’s rich coming from you.” Mark said calmly.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Elliot asked clearly confused.

“Did you love any of the other girls you fucked?” Mark asked challenging Elliot.

“What are you talking about?” Elliot asked confused.

“MARK!” Zoey exclaimed both shocked and angry.

“Don’t play dumb. You may have hit your head or something, but I doubt you forget all the girls that you’ve fucked in the past. I bet you “loved” them like you “love” Chloe. You’ll get bored after awhile like you always do and you’ll leave her and move on.” Mark said pissing just about everyone in the room off while confusing Chloe.

“That’s enough!” Wesley, Anika, Liam and Renee exclaimed as they walked through the door with a few more people.

“Oh you’re back. Who did you find this time?” Elliot asked looking at the new faces.

“Well, you remember Amara and Michelle?” Renee asked looking at Elliot.

“Yeah, well here they are.” Renee said with a smile pointing to two tall girls; one with short choppy sandy brown hair and green eyes and the other girl had long wavy teal hair and blue eyes.

“Oh wow…you actually cut your hair off…” Elliot said in shock looking at Amara.

“You’re damn right I did. Oh, and Michelle and I’ve started dating.” Amara said looking at Elliot and then noticed the girls, but decided to wait until everyone was introduced.

“Really now?” Elliot asked, not really out of shock though.

“Yeah; we’ve been dating for about two years now.” Michelle said with a smile and a slight giggle.

“And you remember Arisa and Hana; they’re here as well.” Anika said with a smile pointing to a tall girl with long dirty blonde hair and brown eyes and a slightly shorter girl with long black hair and violet eyes.

“Yes, them I remember; it’s kind of hard to forget them.” Elliot said sweat dropping remember those two.

“Hey what about us? You didn’t forget us did you?” A girl with long brown hair and brown eyes asked appearing with a boy with orange hair and red eyes.

“Of course I remember you two…Kagura and Kyo. Are you dating now?” Elliot asked looking at the two.

“YEP!” Kagura said excitedly while Kyo stood there moping.

“We contacted Trunks and Haru as well; they’ll be here in a few days with their new girlfriends.” Wesley said calmly.

“Who are the rest of these people?” Zoey asked softly.

“Well, Elliot, I don’t know if remember Hatori…” Liam said looking at Elliot as a tall man with short dark brown hair and green eyes; well his hair was covering one of them, walked over.

“Of course I remember Hatori; he was the ship’s doctor.” Elliot said with a smile; aside from Ace and Wesley, Elliot was closest with Hatori.

“I heard you escaped Deep Blue; I’m glad.” Hatori said as a girl with short blue hair and blue eyes walked over.

“Oh this is my wife, Amy; she’s also a doctor.” Hatori said when he noticed Elliot staring at Amy.

“And then this is Hatori’s brother Shigure and his wife Trista.” Wesley said introducing the two. Shigure was tall with black hair and brown eyes and Trista was also tall with long green hair with a bun on the top of her head and red eyes.

“I don’t mean to interrupt all of this, but do any you want to tell them what you told me? Or should I fill them in?” Mark asked interrupting everyone, pissed off.

Wesley, Anika and Liam looked at each other before Wesley spoke up, “We don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Mark, if you’re going to be like this, you can get your things and leave. I can’t speak for the others, but I can speak for myself; and I don’t want you here anymore. And I don’t think that Liam does either.” Anika said sternly.

“Even though Anika says she can’t speak for me; she still does. However, in this case; she’s right, I don’t want you here. Zoey, I’m sorry…but Mark you need to go. Pack your things and leave.” Liam said annoyed.

“Fine. We don’t need you. Come on Zoey; let’s go; we’re leaving.” Mark said as he started to walk to their room, but Zoey didn’t move.

“Zoey, come on.” Mark said again.

“No.” Zoey replied simply, standing her ground.

“What do you mean no?” Mark asked annoyed.

“I mean no; I’m staying here. Mark, I can’t do this; I can’t take the smothering and how much you’ve become so controlling and possessive. I miss Chloe and I’m not leaving her; she’s literally my only family left…well her and Wesley…because apparently our fathers were brothers. But my point is I’m not meant to be controlled; I liked how you were before…when we were equal.” Zoey said still standing her ground.

“What the hell Zoey?!” Mark yelled pissed off. And just then the back door flew open and in walked…well limped and then fell over, were three of Deep Blue’s men.

“Ahhhh!” Chloe and Zoey screamed as they ran to hide under the table…~_~

“What are you doing here?” Elliot asked backing up, only to stop in his tracks when he noticed how they all looked; all three were severely beaten up.

“Well, well, well…it seems that you four are not dead after all.” Deep Blue said walking in and around the bodies of Dren, Sardon and Tarb; he then kicked each of them in the stomachs.

“What the hell? I thought that they were your men!” Mark exclaimed shocked.

“I found better men. But they’re not here as of now. I came alone. You see, I heard a rumor that you weren’t dead. And that’s all I thought it was…a rumor. But here you are; alive and well. Why Elliot? Mark? Why would you do this? I’ve treated you well haven’t I? I made sure you had food, water and clothes. And how do you repay me? By lying and stealing my prizes, pretending to be dead and jump overboard. Now, these three have comminuted a mutiny. Dren here, it seems he’s developed actual feelings for one of the girls. Tarb, well he’s just a lazy, good-for-nothing brat; who just wants to laze around playing video games. And Sardon; well he was a huge surprise; he decided to stand with his good-for-nothing brothers and also turned against me. All three wanted to find you four and apologize…especially to my prizes. So I decided it was time to teach them a lesson. But they didn’t seem to get it; so it’s now time to dispose of them.” Deep Blue said stepping on Dren’s head, essentially crushing him.

“Stop it!” Chloe screamed covering her ears.

And just then a dark cloud appeared a voice exclaimed over everything and everyone…also knocking Deep Blue away from Dren.

“Enough! I’ve heard and seen enough of all of this!”

“Who’s there; I demand to know!” Deep Blue explained pissed off.

“I am none of your concern. But, if you must know; my name is Shaka and I am a magical being. I am here because of great stress. I am here to grant one’s wish.” This being, known as Shaka replied nonchalantly.

“Oh good; then my wish is for…” Deep Blue started.

“Not your wish, fool. In fact, the wish doesn’t belong to anyone in this room or house. This wish belongs to someone very close to me; and I owe this someone a major favor. This someone has had this wish for years, but needed it to be the right time. And I guess now is the right time. This someone is very powerful, but is no longer among the living. I will not say who this someone is; but I will say it’s not Ace and none of you know this someone…and that is how it will stay. Oh good, the final guests have arrived.” Shaka said simply.

“What’s going on in here?” Came two voices from the doorway; however, when everyone looked towards the door, there four people…two guys and two girls.

One of the guys was tall with long violet hair and blue eyes while the other girl was tall with spiky white hair with black roots and gray eyes.

The girls were both shorter and one had long brown hair and blue eyes while the other girl had long blonde hair tied up into long pigtails with buns and blue eyes.

“Trunks, Haru; I thought you weren’t going to be here for a few days…” Liam and Wesley said in shock.

“We weren’t…but then the girls had a dream saying we needed to be here as soon as possible; so we got a lift.” Both men, now known as Haru and Trunks said at the same time.

“What’s going on?” The two new girls asked confused.

“I’m so glad you asked.” Shaka said with a smile.

“Could I please have Wesley, Chloe, Serena and Tohru please sand over here?” Shaka asked politely.

It took a few minutes but the four eventually walked over to where Shaka wanted them; right in front of her.

“Ah, all four of Ace Montgomery’s children as I live and breathe.” Shaka sighed happily.

“What; four?” Wesley, Chloe, Serena and Tohru asked very shocked while the others stood there.

“Yes four; your father had an appetite for women...especially after his true love/mate died. After that he decided he would find some of the most perfect women, mate with them and have their children. However, he only ever ended up having four children, one son and three daughters; and yes, he knew who each of you are and loved each and every one of you. Wesley you’re from his first relationship after his true love died. Tohru, your mother was next; and you were his oldest daughter. Serena your mother was next and you and Chloe are about the same age; you’re just a little older than her. And Chloe…you’re the final child; you’re also the youngest in general…even though you and you and Serena are only half a year apart. Just so each and every one of you knows, your father loved each and every one of your mothers dearly; he named something after each and every one of them. Wesley, he named his very first boat after your mother…but then it sank sometime after your mother died. Tohru, he named his first fishing rod after your mother…but then it broke in half when a large catch got away. Serena, he named his first car after your mother…but then it blew up in an auto accident. And Chloe, he named his first and final ship after your mother…and then it went down in a blaze of glory. But oh well, after tonight you won’t remember that I said any of this; the only thing you’ll know is that you four are siblings.” Shaka said with a smile after explaining and confusing everyone in the room.

“What do you mean?” Elliot asked walking over to Chloe.

“I mean everyone here and anyone involved with any of you will have your memories wiped and replaced.

“Excuse us?!” Everyone in the room shrieked.

“Yep. And it works out because everyone’s true loves are here. So you are all going to sleep and tomorrow you will all awake anew.” Shaka explained; and before anyone could complain she put them to sleep and sent them to the destination she wanted them...


	4. Wish Explained Via Shaka's P.O.V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for this chapter...I've been having writer's block on this one & this is what I could come up with...
> 
> When I was in creative writing my teacher said if you have writer's block to write "I have writer's block" over & over again...or just write lists & get what you can written down...so I did...

Everything was dark/pitch black as Shaka’s voice was heard echoing in the background…

“Deep Blue will wake with a new loyal crew. However, things will not be the same; he will no longer be the strongest crew on all the waters. He will also have a lover just as sadistic as he is; her name is Maria. His new first mate will be a man named Piccolo. Krod and Diputs will be the cabin boys. The rest of his loyal crew will be Tyler, Bailey, Darien, Beryl, Emerald, Diamond, Andy, Andrea, Nappa, Raditz and Mack. And then there are Carter, Maylyn, Hadley, Poppy and Karson who recently joined his crew to be a part of something; they tend to come and go. While he may not be the strongest on the waters, he is still strong and had a horrid reputation.”

“Captain Ace Montaray’s kids are Chloe, Serena, Tohru and Wesley. His only other family is his two nieces Zoey and Raye and two nephews, Liam and Momiji. Deep Blue and his crew have killed pretty much every other family that Ace had otherwise.”

“Chloe, Zoey, Tohru and Serena are all once again virgins. Do I know why? No; so don’t ask. And instead of meeting just a few weeks ago they five and a half months ago at the beginning of May and it is now the middle of October.”

“Chloe, Zoey, Tohru and Serena cannot get pregnant until they turn eighteen; Ace had come to me asking that they don’t get pregnant until a later time. I told him that I could only hold them getting pregnant off until they turned eighteen; after that they can become pregnant at anytime. He agreed…after some self-debating…so I granted his wish.”

“Elliot is captain of his new crew while Wesley is first mate…mainly because he himself didn’t want to be captain; he elected Elliot. Wesley is also lead chef/baker.”

“Everyone will have a job to do; so the rest of the crew goes as:”

  * Kiki & Mimi will be the cabin girls
  * Momiji & Tarb will be the cabin boys
  * Hatori & Ami will be the ship’s resident doctors
  * Amara will be the ship’s engineer
  * Michelle will be the ship’s violinist/baker along with Wesley
  * Lita & Tohru will be bakers alongside Wesley
  * Sardon & Bridget will be in charge of navigation.
  * Arisa & Hana will be cooks alongside Wesley.
  * Renee, Corina, Raye & Mina will be the ship’s entertainers (Music, acting, dance modeling, ECT.)
  * Chloe, Serena & Zoey will be the day planners & help out as much as they can with others
  * Kagura & Anika will be the ship’s enforcers (they keep everyone in line/check)
  * Trunks, Haru & Kyo will be the defense force (they teach others how to defend themselves)
  * Dren, Liam & Mark will be lookout.
  * Trista will be the first ever scientist on ship making sure stuff they bring aboard is safe
  * Shigure will be the ship’s writer/story teller/pervert/idiot.



“There are a lot of couples on the crew. But with that being said there are a few singles as well:

  * Elliot-20/21 x Chloe-15/16-they have been dating for a few months & are now engaged
  * Dren-18 x Zoey-16-they have been dating for a few months-Dren plans to purpose soon
  * Trunks-21 x Serena-16-they have been dating for almost a year & are now engaged
  * Haru-19 x Tohru-17-they have been dating for a few months now
  * Wesley-26 x Renee-23-they have dating for a few years & have now been married for a little over a year
  * Liam-21 x Anika-19-they have been dating for a few years & are now engaged
  * Shigure-26 x Trista-23-they have been married for five years now
  * Mark-18 x Corina-16/17-they are engaged to be married in an arranged marriage set up by their parents long ago (both of their parents are all dead)
  * Sardon-25 x Bridget-16-they have been dating for two years & Sardon plans to purpose soon
  * Amara-22 & Michelle-21-they have been dating for two years & are happy with just that (they believe marriage is just a piece of paper
  * Kyo-19 x Kagura-20-they are an interesting couple…Kyo cheated on Tohru with some random chick he met at a bar & a few months later Kagura used that to her advantage to get him to date her
  * Hatori-26 x Amy-23 have been married for six years-it was love at first sight
  * Tarb-15 x Kiki-15-they have yet to start dating-give it a few months because of Tarb’s stubbornness
  * Momiji-15 x Mimi-15-they have yet to start dating-give it a few weeks because of Mimi’s shyness
  * Arisa-18 is currently single & wants to stay that way because she doesn’t trust men and women bitch too much (in her opinion)
  * Hana-17 is single and prefers to keep it that way…unless it’s Dracula or some kind of vampire…~_~
  * Raye-16 is single, but feels she’s not ready for a man just yet-she feels she just doesn’t have time-maybe in the future
  * Lita-17 & Mina-17 are both hopeless romantics & want to date someday, but just not now



“With all that being said, while they all have their specific jobs they will also have the job of protecting the ship in case of an enemies attack…which rarely happens; Deep Blue’s crew is the only other pirates out there that attacks Elliot’s crew. There will be others, but they will hardly be a threat.”

“Pets are allowed on Elliot’s ship as most of the girls have some kind of animal; only cats and dogs though…oh and one parrot belonging to Shigure. And thanks to Shigure that parrot has a mouth on it… Anyways, with that being said, all cats must stay in their owner’s cabin for fear they’d jump overboard; dogs may come up on deck because they won’t jump overboard.”

“Winter and all that’s just around the corner so everyone will be staying in Anika’s and Liam’s inn until its safe and whatnot to go out to sea with a ship.”

“Deep Blue has no clue as to where the inn is located…but he is and has been searching for Elliot and company. With that said, he will never be able to locate the inn due to forces working against him.”

“So that’s the wish my dear friend has asked me to grant; it has been fulfilled. That’s all the information that I have…so go on and sleep peacefully through the night because tomorrow is a new day and a new life. Go ahead and live it happily.”


End file.
